1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mirror and a projection type display apparatus using a liquid crystal light valve.
2. Related Background Art
There has been known a projection type display apparatus in which light from a light source is chromatically decomposed into R, G, and B light components; these individual color light components are made incident on liquid crystal light valves disposed for the respective color light components and emitted therefrom after being modulated therein; thus emitted light components are analyzed and then are chromatically combined together; and thus chromatically combined light is projected onto a screen by a projection optical system. Such an apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,370.